Amor Descoberto
by Pri Granger
Summary: O que será que vai acontecer quando Ron e Mione descobrirem o amor que sentem um pelo outro
1. Hora da partida

Depois do enterro, todos estavam abalados, Ron e Harry subiram para pegar seus malões no dormitório e Hermione e Gina estavam no Salão Comunal conversando.

-Porque ele fez isso? - Disse Gina chorosa - Já sabia que ele iria fazer isso, mas para que bancar o Herói, isso é Ridículo!Ele sabe que eu sou um alvo de um jeito ou de outro

-Acho que ele só quer te proteger Gina, do jeito dele mais é só isso!-Disse Hermione tentando consolar a amiga

Quando viram Ron e Harry estavam descendo as escadas com seus malões.

Vou pegar o meu malão - Disse hermione

Eu te ajudo - Disse Ron querendo deixar sua irmã e Harry sozinhos, mas não perceberam que ele e Hermione também ficariam sozinhos.

-Mione, tem uma coisa que eu queria te falar a um tempo atrás e fiquei meio sem jeito de dizer – Disse Ron enquanto corava

Lilá entrou no quarto e ficou espantada

– O que ele está fazendo aqui, O que você está fazendo com ela? – Disse Lilá vermelha de raiva

-Lilá, já tentei ser civilizado, mas acho que com você isso é impossível, não quero mais nada, da para entender isso?!-Disse Ron furioso com as perguntas de Lilá e sua chega em má hora

Lilá saiu do quarto rapidamente com seu malão, muito brava e um pouco chorosa.

-Ron, o que você queria falar comigo?-Disse Hermione curiosa

-Nada – Disse Ron - Cara! _Porque a Lilá foi aparecer logo agora, quando eu criei coragem!O que eu faço agora!_ –Pensou Ron furioso

-Ron?Ron! – Disse Hermione preocupada - Você está bem?

-Sim, tudo ok! – Disse ele voltando ao seu estado normal

-Posso te fazer uma pergunta - Disse Hermione se mostrando um pouco preocupada.

-Claro - Disse Ron feliz por ela mudar de assunto

- Você acha que tudo vai dar certo? – Disse Hermione derramando uma lágrima de seus olhos –Que vamos conseguir sair desta guerra, sãos e salvos?

-Espero que sim, Mione – Disse ron pegando na mão de sua amiga, se mostrando nervoso- Espero- Ele também estava preocupado, mas nãopoderia mostrar isso a Hermione, ela tinha que se acalmar

Hermione enterrou seu rosto no peito de Ron. Ele sabia que Hermione era mulher de seus sonhos, agora ela estava lá, tão vulnerável, necessitando de apoio, aquela menina que se mostrava forte e brava, saindo da casca de durona e desabando ali, na frente de Ron. Ele não sabia o que dizer, então apenas a abraçou.

Após alguns minutos Hermione se regenerou e disse:

-Espero que você esteja certo Ron e que no final todos nós estejamos bem.

Hermione e Ron desceram, ela secava suas lágrimas para que ninguém visse que havia chorado, ao chegarem na Sala Comunal não encontraram Gina, mas Harry estava lá sozinho com varias pessoas ao seu redor, mas para ele estava sozinho. Os três desceram e se juntaram aos outros para tomar o trem para voltarem as suas casas.

Os três entram no trem procurando um vagão e encontraram Gina, Luna e Neville.

Mione perguntou se podiam entrar e Neville respondeu que sim.

Ron o que você queria falar comigo no dormitório? Parecia ser importante – Perguntou Hermione curiosa

Não é a hora certa de te dizer, por enquanto – Disse ele corando. – _Será que ela está desconfiada?_ – Pensou Ron preocupado

_Será que ele... Não somos só amigos...!Mas ele é tão lindo! Hermione Granger, você está pirando. Estou pirando de amor. Hermione calma_! – Pensou Hermione

O resto da viagem foi meio monótona, Neville e Luna vieram conversando de assuntos variados, Hermione e Ron jogaram xadrez, mas por pouco tempo. Enquanto isso Harry e Gina trocavam olhares duvidosos. Gina não tinha se conformado do fora que levou de Harry, não aceirou a desculpa de que queria protegê-la.

Quando chegaram, encontraram o Sr. e Sra.Weasley, Moody, Tonks e Lupin esperando eles. Enquanto isso Ron chamou Hermione longe de todo mundo

– Olha, me desculpe por tudo que fiz pra você no passado e se eu fizer algo de errado no futuro me perdoe. – Disse Ron – Se te fiz sofrer me perdoe. Foi sem intenção!

-Ron é claro que te perdou, mas para que tudo isso? – Perguntou Hermione – Você não precisa ficar tão preocupado com isso, eu sei que as vezes você fica um pouquinho nervosos demais

-Quando você me perguntou o que eu queria te dizer, posso te dizer você vai saber em breve, é que não tenho como contar, na verdade tenho mas não consigo. – Disse Ron corando – Eu sei que você tem de ir embora mais antes prometa-me escrever, mas nessas cartas seja a mais sincera possível, pois estarei esperando sua carta com ansiedade.

-Claro que serei, também espero sua carta – Disse hermione corando – Agora tenho que ir embora!


	2. Correio Coruja

Quando chegou à Toca, Ron não parou de pensar em Hermione, pegou um pergaminho e uma pena e começou a escrever, na verdade sem muitas coisas à dizer, mais achava que colocar o que sentia em suas cartas iria ajudar a refletir, não conseguia mais guardar esse sentimento para ele, gostaria de dividir com Hermione e ainda mais que ela retribuísse o sentimento. Em tão começou a escrever. Pensou muito, em tudo que sentia por ela, tudo eu passou com ela, momentos bons, ruins, engraçados e frustrantes. Após terminar a carta mandou Pichí levar a carta para Hermione, após isso contemplou a imagem de sua coruja voando em direção à Hermione.

Enquanto isso Hermione estava em seu quarto, pensando em Ron, como ficou feliz de ouvir as palavras dele dizendo que escreveria em todas as férias ele escrevia alguma coisa, mais não tinha muito que dizer, mais parece que essas férias ele escreveria alguma coisa interessante, isso deixou Hermione muito feliz, nesse momento ela viu Pichí batendo em sua janela.

-Acho que Ron já mandou sua carta, o que será que ele tem a dizer? – Disse Hermione super animada – O que será que ele tem de novidade, não faz nem 24 horas que não nos vemos! – Hermione abriu a carta e começou a ler:

_Querida Mione,_

_Sei que faz pouco tempo que não nos vemos, mas queria responder algumas de suas perguntas, por exemplo, Porque pedi tanto para você me escrever nessas férias? E a pergunta que não quer calar O que eu queria conversar com você no dormitório feminino?_

_Acho que sem demora devo responder essas perguntas, mas primeiro quero que você entenda que nossa amizade não pode mudar por causa disso._

_Há muito tempo escondo isso, sinto algo diferente por você, algo que acho que nunca senti por garota alguma, nem sei o que dizer sobre isso, mesmo tendo muito que dizer sobre isso._

_Não foi nada fácil escrever isso, mas é o que eu sinto. Como eu disse estou sendo sincero em minhas cartas, mais estou sentido alguma dificuldade._

_Você é uma garota inteligente e bonita e eu um grandalhão atrapalhado, não sei o que você senti por mim, mais antes de você responder essa minha pergunta me perdoe por tudo o que que já fiz para você, te chamar de pesadelo, ter brigado com você e tudo o que fiz me desculpe. Me perdoe por ter me escondido nessa minha casca de durão e sem querer ferir seus sentimentos, mal mesmo!_

_Beijos e abraços,_

_Ron_

Após ler a carta Hermione estava chorando, mas não de tristeza mais sim de emoção, estava feliz de ler aquelas palavras escritas por Ron, ainda mais porque sentia o mesmo por ele.

– Porque ele se escondeu todo esse tempo, agora vejo que ele não é um garoto sem sentimento, mais sim um cara apaixonado e sensível que se escondia por que tinha medo de sues verdadeiros sentimentos. – Disse para si mesma com lagrimas em seus olhos

Hermione examinou a carta várias vezes aquelas palavras faziam seu coração bater mais forte, aquelas palavras eram viciantes, mostravam o que ela mais queria, que Ron a amasse, não podia simplesmente deixa-las, tinha que lê-las novamente, até que decorasse e pudesse repeti-las em seus sonhos. No momento em que ela terminou de reler a carta, começou a escrever sua resposta mais resolveu mandar na manha seguinte, pois já era tarde.

Hermione pos a carta debaixo de seu travesseiro e dormiu, pensando nas lindas palavras que leu e no que ele iria pensar de sua resposta, a ansiedade era grande queria saber o que a próxima carta do ruivo iria dizer, dormiu torcendo para sonhar com ele, estar em seus braços, sorte dela que isso realmente aconteceu, seu sonhos mostrou como de costume o que ela mais queria. **Ron**

Quando acordou já mandou Pichí para a Toca. Não podia esperar mais nenhum segundo.

A Sra.Weasley acordou todos para tomar café e Ron desceu muito preocupado, pois Hermione ainda não respondera sua carta. Enquanto tomava café Pichí chegou e Ron correu para pegar sua carta e saiu sem mais explicações, com muita pressa para seu quarto para seu quarto.

-Meu filho você nem comeu direito! – Disse a Sra. Weasley preocupada com o filho.

-Mãe, estou sem fome – Disse Ron subindo para seu Quarto muito aflito para saber a resposta de Hermione.

Sra.Weasley estranhou seu filho não querer comer, Ron sempre estava com fome, seu apetite era de leão, mas ela tinha uma idéia do que estava acontecendo e esperava que realmente fosse isso.

Ron muito ansioso abriu a carta e começou a ler:

_Querido Ron,_

_Antes de tudo queria dizer que estou morrendo de saudades de você, sei que não faz muito tempo que não te vejo, mais estou com muitas saudades._

_Outra coisa, suas palavras me emocionaram, não sei como dizer isso mais eu sinto o mesmo por você, você é muito especial pra mim. Ler aquilo me fez chorar, chorar de alegria, fiquei muito feliz em ler aquilo, suas palavras me levaram aos céus._

_Uma coisa que precisa ficar clara, eu já te perdoei há muito tempo não precisa se desculpar mais, acho que você errou, mais não foi nada que poderia ser esquecido com um pedido de desculpas. _

_Acho que vai demorar um pouco para nós nos vermos, mas a data mais próxima é o casamento do Gui, eu acho. Sei que esperar até lá vai ser difícil, mais preciso aproveitar meus pais ao máximo, pois agora vamos ter que seguir o Harry por ai atrás das Horcruxes, não sei o que pode acontecer, então tenho que ficar perto deles, em falar nisso você já contou aos seus pais que não pretende voltar á escola ano que vem? Eu ainda não criei coragem mais preciso dizer isso aos meus, se quiser ajuda eu estou aqui e sei que Harry também_

_Acho que é só isso, estou morrendo de saudades._

_Beijos e abraços de quem te ama muito,_

_Mione_

Ron ficou muito feliz após ler esta carta

– Ela disse que me ama! – Pensou ele super feliz, mais ficou meio preocupado, porque lembrou que terá de falar com seus pais sobre a caçada ao maior psicopata do século.

Mesmo assim ele sentiu que precisava da Hermione, agora mais do que nunca, agora era uma questão de amor.

Ele sempre soube que Hermione era garota de seus sonhos, ficou muito feliz de tentar conseguido contar para ela seu sentimento e ela retribuí-lo.

No dia seguinte Hermione estava tomando café e Pichí entrou na cozinha trazendo uma carta de Ron. Então antes que saísse correndo para ler a carta a Mãe de Hermione disse:

-Mocinha! Estou muito preocupada com você, quando não recebe cartas não come e quando recebe não termina de comer.

-Não se preocupe - Disse Hermione saindo para seu quarto – Só estou sem fome!

Hermione chegou ao seu quarto, abriu a carta morrendo de ansiedade e começou a ler:

_Querida Mione,_

_Também estou morrendo de saudades de você cada momento longe de ti parece até uma eternidade. Ainda bem que o casamento está chegando, não agüento mais ficar longe de você!_

_E sobre falar com meus pais vou esperar mais um pouco para criar coragem e para não estragar a felicidade pelo casamento. Acho que eles vão surtar em saber que vou atrás do maior assassino do século, mas é o certo!_

_Se não fizermos nada quem fará, não podemos deixar Harry sozinho, somos os melhores amigos dele._

_Antes de mandar essa carta estava pensando em você, como fico feliz em ler que você me ama, gostaria de gritar para o mundo inteiro "Eu amo Hermione Granger e ela me ama, Hermione Granger ama Ronald Weasley!". Eu te amo muito mesmo_

_O casamento é daqui a duas semanas! Espero te ver lá. Harry Vai chegar aqui acho que dois dias antes do casamento, você pode vir antes também se quiser._

_Acho que é só isso,_

_Beijos de quem te ama muito mesmo,_

_Ron_

Hermione estava feliz em ler aquela carta e ansiosa para o casamento, pois era o momento em que ela e Ron iriam se encontrar pela primeira vez depois dessas cartas.


	3. O Casamento

Hermione chegou à toca quase ao mesmo tempo em que Harry, dois dias antes do casamento. No mesmo, ela, Gina e Sra.Weasley foram comprar suas vestes.

Gina escolheu um vestido rosa com um pequeno decote em V na frente e um grande decote em V atrás, já hermione, escolheu um vestido azul tomara que caia colado na cintura.

-Gostou no meu vestido Gina? - Perguntou Hermione na frente do espelho olhando seu vestido de vários ângulos.

- Adorei e você gostou do meu? – Perguntou Gina preocupada.

- Claro que sim!- Respondeu Hermione alegre.

-As duas estão lindas, agora temos que ir embora, temos muito que preparar para o casamento - Disse Sra.Weasley com pressa.

Até o dia do casamento Hermione e Ron não tiveram um tempo para conversar a sós o mesmo Harry e Gina. A Sra. Weasley os encheram de trabalho e insistiam em que dormissem cedo.Todos estavam muito ansiosos para ter uma chance de conversar sem ter muita gente por perto, por exemplo os gêmeos enchendo o saco.

As Meninas estavam se arrumando no quarto de Gina:

-Hei Mione, o que está acontecendo entre você e meu irmão, desde que você chegou vocês estão cheios de gentilezas, um com o outro. Aconteceu algo que você não me disse

Então Hermione contou tudo o que tinha acontecido desde a volta de Hogwarts, até as vésperas do casamento.

-Nossa, meu irmão fez isso? Eu sabia que ele não era o brutamonte que demonstra ser mais isso é sei lá, estranho para o meu querido irmão – Disse Gina surpresa.

-Também achei estranho no começo, mais já me acostumei, eu adorei essa mudança de comportamento de seu irmão, ele ficou mais fofo do que nunca! - Disse Hermione Revirando os olhos.

-Vamos descer, já está ficando tarde – Disse Gina com pressa, querendo mudar de assunto.

Enquanto isso Harry e Ron conversavam após Ron ter contado tudo o que tinha acontecido desde a volta de Hogwarts, até as vésperas do casamento.

- Cara, você me surpreendeu – Disse Harry muito feliz pelo amigo.

-Nossa, até eu fiquei surpreso comigo mesmo – Disse Ron orgulho.

-Vamos descer, não quero demorar mais que a noiva – Disse Harry com pressa.

Os quatro se encontraram na escada, todos estavam muito elegantes, Harry e Gina saíram e foram para o jardim. Ron logo viu Hermione, como ela estava bonita, muito mais bonita que no Baile de Inverno.

-Vo-Você esta linda! – Disse Ron, gaguejando.

-Obrigada – Disse Hermione corando

Então os dois foram juntos para o jardim onde seria celebrada a cerimônia e a festa. Os dois sentaram á mesa junto com Harry e Gina. Hermione achou a cerimônia muito parecida com o casamento dos trouxas, exceto por algumas coisas bem diferentes, algumas tradições dos bruxos.

Logo após a celebração começou a festa, Harry e Gina foram dançar, contra a vontade dele, mais foram e enquanto isso Ron e Hermione foram passear, para ficar um pouco longe do pessoal da festa e terem a chance de conversar

- Ron, eu estava pensando sobre o conteúdo de nossas cartas... – Hermione começou, mas não pode terminar de falar

-Shiu! – Disse Ron pondo os dedos na boca de Hermione para ela parar de falar

Ele passou a mão em seus cabelos carinhosamente, e seus lábios se selaram como aquilo nunca fosse terminar, então eles se beijaram, aquele foi um beijo longo e intenso.

-Mione, eu te amo muito!- Disse Ron abrindo um largo sorriso

-Eu também te amo Ron – Disse Hermione retribuindo o sorriso do Ruivo.

Então Ron pegou Hermione pela cintura e a levantou como se quisesse mostrar para ela o caminho para as estrelas

-Hermione Granger, você aceita ser minha namorada?- Perguntou Ron

-Sim, claro que sim – Respondeu Hermione alegremente.

No momento em que respondeu àquelas perguntas, Hermione se sentiu a garota mais feliz no mundo, Ron passou a mão por sua cintura e cobriu os lábios dela com os seus. Hermione levou seus braços e os envolveu no pescoço de Ron, mexendo em seus cabelos ruivos, enchendo-o de mais prazer.

O beijo era romântico e apaixonado, alem de tudo muito gentil, Ron se afastou de Hermione, olhou em seus olhos e sorriu.

-Você é a mulher mais linda do mundo e eu estou loucamente apaixonado por você

-Ron, você é o homem mais especial do mundo - Hermione disse, dando-lhe leves beijos entre suas palavras, apenas selando seus lábios com os dele em uma linda demonstração de carinho.

-Vamos voltar para a festa?


	4. De volta para Festa

_Caramba, eu beijei Ronald Weasley! Este é o dia mais feliz da minha vida_!-Pensou Hermione, enquanto voltava de mão dadas com seu NAMORADO para a festa.

_Cara, até que enfim, estou aqui de mãos dadas com a Hermione Granger, eu a beijei! Esse dia vai ficar para a historia"_-Pensou Ron mais alegre do que nunca.

O coração dos dois batia forte, o momento que os dois mais esperavam acabara de acontecer, estavam namorando, tudo que eles mais queriam e além de tudo podiam estar perto um do outro curtindo as férias.

Quando Ron e Hermione voltaram para a festa Harry e Gina estavam dançando, então Hermione suplicou:

-Vamos dançar? Por favor!

-O que eu não faço pela bruxinha querida! – Disse Ron com uma vontade de que Hermione mudasse de idéia – Só que eu não sei dançar.- Uma ótima desculpa.

-Vamos lá, eu te ensino! – Disse Hermione puxando Ron para a pista de Dança.

Ron e Hermione ficaram dançando por um tempo, mas enquanto isso Gina conversava com Harry.

-Harry, você acha mesmo que eu não sei me defender, que eu não posso estar do seu lado nesta guerra? – Disse Gina um pouco furiosa.

-Você não entende, eu faço isso para o seu bem, não quero te perder, não posso te perder, você já foi alvo do Voldemort uma vez, não quero te ver em perigo outra vez.

-Você tem de entender, eu sei me defender e você esta sendo cabeça-dura!

-Gina, eu só quero te proteger!

-Harry, por favor, entende, eu só quero estar ao seu lado, também não quero te perder, mas quero estar ao seu lado, correndo perigo junto com você, não adianta tentar me proteger, porque nada é mais seguro agora. Por favor, me deixe ir com você!- Insistiu Gina -Você é o homem que eu mais amo, quero estar ao seu lado meu amor, você pode entender isso?

-Meu amor, eu só quero te proteger, não quero que você se machuque. – Disse Harry implorando para Gina entender

-O único lugar que você vai me machucar é aqui – Disse Gina apontando para o próprio peito, indicando seu coração

- Você não acha que estar ao lado da sua familia não seria mais seguro para você? - Indagou Harry

-Harry, eu só acho que não há onde eu ficar segura, na minha casa ou ao seu lado, será tudo igual, pense, todos sabem que você é muito apegado a nossa família, de qualquer jeito, nos seriamos um alvo.

-Gina você está certa, você precisa de mim, mas eu também preciso de você!

Então os dois se beijaram foi um beijo carinhoso e feliz. Depois de algumas discussões os dois estavam juntos novamente.

Logo depois disso Hermione e Ron se sentaram à mesa junto com Harry e Gina.

-Vejo que vocês se entenderam – Disse Gina que abriu um largo sorriso.

-E vocês também não é? – Disse Ron retribuindo o sorriso da irmã.

Enquanto conversavam, Sra.Weasley estava em sua mesa e se dirigiu até eles

-Que lindo! Até que enfim todos se entenderam! – Disse Sra.Weasley emocionada.

-Obrigada mamãe! – Disseram juntos Gina e Ron, vermelhos de vergonha.

-Ai que lindo Roniquinho com a Hermione e a Gina com o Harry, que romântico! – Disseram Fred e George rindo sem parar.

-Deixe agente em paz! – Disse Ron, expulsando os gêmeos – Esses caras não me deixam em paz!

-Não liga para eles Ron – Disse Hermione dando um beijo em Ron, querendo toda a atenção dele para ela

Depois de muito tempo, estavam todos ali juntos e felizes, todos queriam que esse momento durasse para sempre. Ron e Hermione, que sempre estavam brigando estavam juntos, um casal feliz. Gina e Harry depois de algumas discussões se entenderam.Agora os quatro juntos terão de enfrentar Voldemort, mas pelo menos estarão juntos.

- Vamos dar uma fugidinha da festa?- Perguntou Ron, puxando Hermione pela mão

Quando chegaram ao quarto Ron puxou Hermione pela cintura e uniu seus labios com os dela, ela abriu sua boca, dando a intender que o Ruivo podia explorar maissua boca.

Unidos em um beijo cheio de paixão, Ron pegou Hermione no colo e a sentou na escrivaninha. Olho no Olho, respiração ofegante, as palavras de amor podiam demonstrar que há muito tempo eles desejavam aquilo

-Ron, eu não quero te perder, nunca

-Você não vai meu amor

-Promete que vai estar ao meu lado nesta guerra, até o fim?

-Claro Mi, este é o unico lugar onde eu pretendo estar

Depois de um tempo voltaram a festa

-Onde vocês estavam? - Perguntou Gina

-ahm.. po ai- Ron corou ao não saber o que dizer

- Ah... tudo bem,eu sei exatamente onde vocês estavam - Disse Gina com um olhar desconfiado

A Festa durou até altas horas da manha, eles conversaram, beberam, rirame se divertiram. Tiveram uma ótima noite juntos. Depois dealgum tempo perceberam que o cansaso e o sono tomaram conta deles,estavam pregados, precisavam dormir.

--

Belatrix Lestrange estava alí de pé, olhando-os como se fosse uma criança dentro da Dedosdemel, derrepende começou a gritar

-Onde está Harry? - colocava a Varinha no rosto de Hermione

-Não vou falar sua vaca - Disse Hermione com raiva

Então neste momento apontou a varinha para Ron

-Crucio!

-Não, pare com isso

-Crucio, Fale ou ele sofrerá

-Não você não pode fazer isso- Disse Hermione chorosa

- Mi, por tudo, não fale - disse Ron fraco

Ele estava deitado a poucos metros de Hemione, os dois estavam presos, em um lugar escuro, ela não podia identificar

-Eu não posso deixar você - Disse Hermione derramando uma lágrima

-Crucio - Lançou Belatrix - Parem com esta baboseira

-Pare com isso!-Gritou Hermione, nãopodia suportar seu amado sofrer

-Crucio - Belatrix estava nervosa, com a varinha apontada para Ron - Fale agora ou ele sofrerá

Hermione não conseguia parar de chorar, não conseguia parar de chorar

-Ele está... - Começou

-Não- Gritou Ron para que Hermione não continuasse

-Avada Kedavra - Belatriz apontara a varinha para Ron e lançara amaldição da Morte

-Nãooooo- Hermione gritou, levantou e apenasn ouviu a respiração calma de Gina, ela tivera um sonho, um pesadelohorrível, Ron não estava morto.

Hermione saiu do quarto de Gina, e foi até o quarto de Ron, abrira lentamente a Porta e vira ele lá, dormindo tranquilamente. Ele estava sozinho, pois Harry estava dormindo no antigo quartode Percy. Ela se aproximou da cama de Ron e se ajoelhou

-Ron, acorda - Disse ela com uma voz de assutada

-Hermione, o que foi, você está bem? - Disse Ron enquanto bocejava, estava preocupado e um pouco sonolento

-Tive um pesadelo horrível e não consigo dormir, será que posso dormir om você?

Ron foi mas para o lado, abrindo espaço para Hermione, dando a entender que sua resposta era sim

-Sabe, com você aqui eu acho que não vou conseguir dormir- Disse Ron em seguida, beijando Hermione


End file.
